


mornings

by sweetpeater



Series: frerard drabbles [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, nothing but fluff, sleepy gerard, too much talking about coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeater/pseuds/sweetpeater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wakes up to the smell of coffee and an empty bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> sOoOoO this is unbeta'd and I wrote this in forty minutes. I'm sorry.

Gerard wakes up to the smell of coffee and an empty bed. Really, he should be used to this, because Frank is a morning person and it annoys the hell out of him. That still doesn’t deter him, though. After all, he makes Gerard coffee. 

The latter climbs out of bed and pulls his old Misfits hoodie over his head, his eyes drooping shut every few seconds. He stands in the middle of the room for a few moments, just trying to gather his bearings enough to walk out to the kitchen.

When he does, Frank is standing in front of the counter, clad in only a pair of boxers. If he was more than half-conscious, he would take a few moments to simply admire the ink adorning the other man. But this is Gerard pre-coffee, so he shuffles his way over to the coffeemaker and pours some into his favorite mug. (It’s got cats on it. Pretty rad.) 

Frank huffs a laugh from beside him. “Morning, sunshine.” Gerard hums, taking a few sips from the mug. Even after that, he feels more awake.  
(What no one but Gerard knows is that Frank makes the best coffee. Not too strong, not too weak. Nothing horribly frilly, just a French roast they buy from the supermarket.)

Frank crosses the kitchen and leans into Gerard, wrapping his arms around his waist. The taller man gives in, setting his mug down on the counter and returning the hug. Frank’s hugs are also the best, because he’s the perfect height to lean his head on Gerard’s chest, and Gerard can kiss the top of his head. Gerard does this often, partially because he’s opportunistic and partially because he’s a giant sap.

In moments like this, Gerard wants to make a list of all the things he loves about Frank. If he was being honest, however, he could do that anytime.

A few moments pass where they don’t move, just standing and breathing each other in. It’s Frank who breaks away, standing on his tiptoes and pressing his lips to Gerard’s. Gerard eagerly responds, leaning down and placing his hands on Frank’s waist, fingers ghosting over the words etched into the skin. Their lips move together, tongues tangling and breaths mingling. 

They break apart, foreheads touching and matching smiles on their faces.  
“Good morning. I love you.” Gerard says.  
“Good morning. I love you too.” Frank replies with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, i hope you liked it!  
> I do take prompts, so hit me up at vamplrepoison.tumblr.com and i'll do my best!


End file.
